Liam And Ruby: K-I-S-S-I-N-G
by SubtleHints
Summary: The story is set before the gang (Liam, Chubs, Ruby, and Zu) reached East River. This is a one-shot drabble for Rubiam.


As I tucked Zu on our makeshift bed inside Black Betty, I heard Liam got out of the car taking the keys with him. It was one of those blessed days where we didn't encounter any trouble on the road, except we couldn't find a safe Motel to pass the night. Chubs kept telling Liam that we will all end up sleeping inside Black Betty tonight with no source of warmth, but for all his complaining, he was now sleeping soundly in the passenger seat.

After making sure that Zu is comfortable and fast asleep, I crawled slowly towards Chubs. He fell asleep with his glasses on and I gingerly took it off, not wanting to wake him. I was careful not to place a hand on his skin because I don't want to dive into his dreams, his memories. He will never forgive me if I did.

I hesitated only for a moment before I finally opened the door and went looking for Liam. He knows how we all felt about him going out on his own. _I can't believe that he will do it again- in the middle of the night! _Black Betty was parked behind two large trees with overgrown bushes which provided excellent cover for the night. So I didn't have to worry about the safety of the two people I left inside.

I walked past a couple of trees, pushing away leaves and branches and stumbling a few times from the uneven patch of land. I have half a mind to call out for Liam but thought better of it. Then I saw him.

Liam was standing near a huge tree where the moonlight shone brightly above. His face was turned towards the sky which made him look like he was basking under the light of the moon. I walked slowly towards him.

"Hey..." I said, my voice breaking. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It dawned on me that we haven't really been alone for a long time since we are always cooped up inside the van with Chubs and Zu. He smiled before turning his attention towards me.

"I was hoping you'd follow me out." He said, holding out a hand for me to take. I hesitated, but took it anyway.

"Are you okay?" I asked letting him pull me gently towards him. "Just tired." He replied as he buried his head on my shoulder. I stiffened at his close proximity, but after I was sure that my mind's hands are content in keeping itself still, I relaxed into him and allowed my hand to circle around his waist. He sighed then like he was sure I was going to push him away.

"Maybe we should get back to Black Betty. You should rest."

"Are the kids asleep?" he asked, his voice turning husky and sweet and all the wonderful things that made my heart beat faster and my knees into mush.

"Kids?" I didn't intend for it to sound like a sigh but it did. I felt dizzy and weak as I felt his hot breath on my neck. "Yes, Chubs and Zu." His face travelled slowly from my neck to my collarbones, then to my cheeks. The slow torture made my thoughts incoherent. I can't think, I can't breathe, _what did he just asked_ _me_?

"I thought you were tired?" I tried again. _Keep talking Ruby. _"I was darlin'," he said taking my face between his hands. "But then I saw you and all I could think of is how much I want you. How I need you. How I love you."

I made the mistake of looking up at him and all I could see was him. He filled my vision and he became my world. He dipped his head towards mine and I could not stop from tilting my face up to meet his. As his lips touched mine, nothing else mattered.

It didn't matter that I was an orange and I could easily erase myself from his memories. It didn't matter that we were always running and fighting for our freedom. It didn't matter that I don't have a place to call home, because right now, this very moment- he became the home I thought I'd lost forever.

The kiss started slow and sweet. I felt him pulling me closer to him, as if he could bind me to him forever. I let my arms travel up his arms and around his neck. As I returned his kiss, I felt a low groan escape his lips. "God, do you know how much I love you?" he said in between breaths. "Show me." I challenged. I didn't know what I meant then. I didn't know if I wanted to see his memories and his thoughts, or if I wanted him to show me in every way a man could show a woman how much he loves her.

Liam must have known what I meant, because he started taking his jacket off but he didn't stop kissing me, and I didn't want him to. I felt the coil of desire twist in my stomach and I knew, I wanted him too. I love him too. I would do anything for this man.

Once his jacket and t-shirt were off, he pulled me closer again, his hands travelling up my shirt. I felt his hands on my bare back, and suddenly it wasn't enough. I wanted more. I wanted all of him. I stopped kissing him then, and I saw his dazed and confused look.

"It's okay if you don't want.. uhmm, if you.." he cleared his throat. Even in the sparse moonlight, I could see the tips of his ears turning red, and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me as if I had gone mad, but he couldn't help the smile from creeping up his face. I raised my hands up, letting him figure out what I really wanted.

Realization dawned on his face, and his smile turned into a devilish grin. I felt him pull my shirt up, over my head, and felt the cold wind on my bare skin. He tossed my shirt down and took my lips to his.

This time, the kiss was hungrier and more urgent. His tongue flicked the side of my mouth, licking dangerous fire inside my very core. I felt like I was falling and all I could do was claw at his back, needing him as my anchor. His kisses trailed from my lips, to my neck, and down to my collar bone. I could feel his skin rising in temperature and I thought if we didn't stop, we might both burst into flames.

Then we heard it. The slight crunch of the twigs and we both stilled. Our heavy breathing the only sound in the quiet night.

"Oh my God." I said as I saw Suzume's figure emerge from the tree. My arms instantly tried to cover my upper body. All I could hear from Liam was his whispered _Shit, shit, shit!_ I was just thankful that the darkness was enough to keep us hidden.

He immediately gave me his leather jacket to cover my upper body because in our state of panic, we couldn't find my shirt. Suzume was still rubbing the sleep off her eyes as I put the jacket on and zipped it up.

"Zu, what's wrong?" I asked walking towards her, my heart pounding, the blood in my head making it hard to form coherent thoughts. "You can't sleep?" she only nodded, then turned her attention past me and towards Liam who was crutching his stomach trying to breathe. I didn't know whether he was having a panic attack or was laughing.

Suzume gestured towards Liam with an incredulous expression on her face. Liam answered, "Ruby was trying to uhmmm... Ruby was..."

"I asked him to take his shirt off because I wanted to bring him new clothes." I finished because clearly Liam couldn't lie. Suzume looked doubtful but nodded. Either she believed my blatant lie or she was too sleepy to care.

"Come on, I'll sleep with you- okay?" I said smiling as I took her hand and guided her back to Black Betty. I heard Liam scramble to his feet.

I took the chance to look at him, and the fiend was grinning. He placed a hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him, while he carried my shirt on his other hand.

"Let's try not to do that in public next time." The grin on his face didn't fade. I felt a rush of exhilaration within me. I made him laugh and I made him smile. And maybe, just maybe, I can make him happy.

"What makes you think there will be a next time?" I said playfully. He laughed at that.

"Oh darlin', there will be plenty of next time."


End file.
